


Fathers Day for Tony

by NotEvenCloseToStraight



Series: Short Stories! [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward gifts, Dad!Tony, Dad!Tony Feels, Fathers Day, Peter Worships Tony, Tom Holland as Peter Parker, kid!Peter, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight
Summary: Prompt Fill from my Tumblr for Awkward!Peter trying to give Tony a Fathers Day gift!Peter is Tom Holland, and (obviously) RDJ is Tony StarkEnjoy!





	Fathers Day for Tony

Peter had been trying to talk to Tony _all day_.

First in the elevator that morning, as they headed up to Tony's mandatory Sunday breakfast with the team. Peter had been thrilled to catch Tony alone for once, and had reached into his backpack for the small package and card, only to turn around and see Tony on his phone, talking loudly about the pillows on his bed and why they just weren't fluffy enough, and _yes_ he was aware pillows deflated but needed perpetually fluffy pillows.

Peter had just sighed and put the package away.

*********************

Then later, after breakfast when Tony and Happy were arguing over who to invite to the birthday party for Clint that weekend, Peter tried to talk to him again.

“Um, Mr Stark?” Peter cleared his throat nervously. “Mr Stark if you have a moment--”

“Do you think it would be obnoxious to decorate in purple?” Tony was saying and Happy nodded emphatically.

“Tony, Clint hates purple.”

“But Clint _wears_ purple.” Tony countered.

“Mr. Stark.” Peter tried again. “I need like two seconds, just real quick.”

“Hey Underoos.” Tony said with a bright smile and Peter flushed a little in happiness. “Do you think Clint would shoot me with an arrow if I decorated his party in purple because Happy thinks---”

“I'll come back.” Peter said dejectedly, and waved, completely unnoticed by them.

>>>>>>>>>

Then, there was the catastrophe around lunch time, where Peter had been pacing in the hallway, rehearsing what he was going to say to Tony while sipping on a Gatorade. Tony had come blazing around a corner and smacked right into him, red Gatorade making just a fantastic pattern over his perfectly tailored, perfectly clean _beige_ suit.

“Oh.” Tony just stared down at the stained material. “Hey. Hey Spider kid. That was nice. That was... _fantastic_. But hey, no worries kiddo, you look like you're going to hyperventilate.”

“I'm _totally_ going to hyperventilate.” Peter wheezed, staring in horror at the mess. “Ohhhh my god Mr Stark I am so sorry. _So so sorry_. Oh my god oh my god I just can't---”

“It's fine.” Tony sniffed a little. “Um, this suit was only about three grand, but hey. No problem. Natasha told me I looked like a steamboat operator anyway, so I will go put on my black one, and maybe you don't lurk in hallways with dangerous drinks that can be used as weapons. Alright. Good talk.”

He turned and left and Peter slid down the wall with a groan, hiding his face in his hands and just wanting to die.

******************

Peter finally tracked down Tony in the lab Sunday evening.

“Hey Pete.” Tony glanced up from his tablet. “You're not carrying Gatorade are you? If so, please keep to the fifty foot safety perimeter that has just been established.”

“No.” Peter held up his hands peacefully. “No Gatorade. No anything that will ruin anything you own.”

“What can I do for you then? I know you’ve been trying to talk to me all day, and I want to apologize--” Tony clicked his tablet off and folded his arms. “--for not being available. I always try to have time for you, and I'm sorry today didn't really work out.”

“Oh, no Mr Stark it's really not a big deal.” Peter stuttered, always a little unnerved when all that attention was focused on him. “It really--”

“No no.” Tony waved his hands and leaned forward with a welcoming smile. “What can I do for my favorite kid sized superhero? You know my favorite thing about you? You’re shorter than me, and it is _so nice_ to have someone other than Natasha to loom over.”

“Uh thanks.” Peter smiled awkwardly. “Listen, it's not a big deal but I just wanted to--”

“Something up with your suit?”

“No, no the suit is amazing, as always. Thank you _so much_ for that. No it's not--”

“Need some new gear?” Tony's eyes lit. “Because I have this new thing I wanted you to try? Nothing too terrible seeing as you are just shockingly underage, but still pretty fun.”

“Cool!” Peter grinned. “I would love to try something new! The wings are so cool and the heating thing and what else could you possibly---- no _no_ wait.” he shook his head. “No, Mr Stark, I've been trying to talk to you all day because--”

“You can call me Tony.” Tony interrupted. “I know you have to call your second period math teacher Mister-whatever, but I can just be Tony for you. No need to be formal.”

Peter sighed. “Okay. _Really_ trying to say something here. Mr Stark, I mean Tony-- no. No I can't do that. Too weird. Mr Stark. I've been trying to---”

“Boss, not to interrupt but an alert just came through and the team is suiting up.” FRIDAYS soft voice interrupted and Peter could have screamed in frustration.

“Got to save the world, kiddo.” Tony started taking off his jacket, the sensors in his wrists lighting up as his suit powered up, ready for Tony to step into it. “Get in that spandex thing, and I'll see you at there. We will talk later alright?”

“Sure. Sure thing, Mr Stark.” Peter reached into his backpack for his suit, and was swinging out the windows just a few minutes later.

He didn't realize the little box and card had fallen onto the floor of the lab, and was laying under Tony's desk in the dark.

************

************

It was Monday before Tony made it back down to his lab, calling for FRIDAY to run some scans because he was _almost_ positive he broke something during the mission last night.

Scooting his chair up to his desk, he frowned when he kicked something, and bent down to get whatever it was.

“What is this?” Tony turned the box over in his hands curiously, then flipped the card over, recognizing Peters neat, blocky handwriting on the front.

“To Mr. Stark from Peter. Alright, let’s see what's going on here...” he ripped the envelope open and pulled the card out, smiling a little at the Iron Man on the front.

_To Mr Stark_

_You told me once that it's not the suit that makes a hero, and I didn't really know what you meant then. But now I do._

_You're my hero-and everyone's else's hero- whether you’re being Iron Man or just Tony Stark. Every day you do things that make the world a better place, and that has everything to do with you the person and not you the Avenger._

_You inspire me, and I know I'm young and I know I have a lot to learn but if you are willing to teach me, I will listen to everything._

_I don't remember a whole lot about my dad, and Uncle Ben has been gone a long time, so I've been a long time without a dad-figure to keep me going where I should be. So thank you for stepping in and looking out for me, and being my hero all the time._

_Happy Father's Day._

Tony put the card down, wiped a hand over his suddenly suspiciously misty eyes, and picked up the box.

It was sunglasses. Not expensive ones, not a brand he would ever wear, but there they were. Brand new sunglasses that Peter had picked out for him.

So Tony did the only thing he could do, and went upstairs to change so his clothes matched his new sunglasses.

*****************

The debriefing that afternoon was in full swing when Tony finally showed up, bursting through the double doors of the conference room in a black suit, orange shirt, and darker orange tie, coordinating orange sunglasses firmly on his face.

“Nice of you to finally join us.” Steve said, rolling his eyes and Tony pulled a face at him, dropping into his chair and spinning around a few times. “Can we keep going now? Natasha can you tell me--”

“Nobodys gonna say anything about my new sunglasses?” Tony interrupted and Peter's head shot up. He had been _so upset_ when he’d got back home after the mission and realized the box wasn't still in his backpack, and was convinced hed dropped it while out on with the team. He had been devastated, but look-- Not only was Tony _wearing_ the sunglasses, but he had coordinated his entire outfit to them and looked pleased as hell about it.

Peter tried to hide his grin, but it was hard to do when Tony was grinning just as big, tapping his fingers on the table in an excited rhythm.

“Um. Cool shades, man.” Clint offered and Tony air-fist bumped him.

“Yep. Thank you. Alright Cap. Continue with debriefing.” Tony sighed and stretched and propped his feet up on the desk, showing off shockingly orange socks that matched the rest of his ensemble.

The rest of the meeting flew by, Peter barely paying attention, too busy wondering what Tony had thought about the card.

As soon as the meeting was over, the team started flooding from the room, but Peter moved a little slower, trying not to smile when he saw Tony moving just as slow.

“Mr Stark--” he started to say but Tony shook his head.

“Bring it in, kiddo.” Tony opened his arms and Peter laughed a little before leaning in for a big hug. “You're a good kid, Pete, smart and quick and you laugh at my jokes. And I'm glad you're around.”

“Thanks for letting me stick around, Mr Stark.”

“For the love of god, call me Tony. I'm tired of feeling like your grandpa. But hey, you know, you wouldn't call your dad by his first name, would you? Okay fine, Mr Stark is fine.”

“Okay, Mr Stark.” Peter couldn't stop smiling.

“Have we been hugging too long?”

“Maybe.”

“Alright.” Tony pushed him away with a laugh. “So come on, got some new tech to show you in the lab. Lets go.”

“Sure.” Peter grabbed his backpack and headed out with him, trying to act like it was no big deal that Tony put a comforting arm around his shoulder.

He also tried to act like it wasn't a big deal that his card was framed and sitting on Tony's desk.

Neither of those things were a big deal.

Not at all.


End file.
